Admitting the Truth
by scrapmom
Summary: Reid had been avoiding Morgan all day, but why? What did Morgan do to make Reid so angry? Morgan was determined to find out, no matter what! This story is slash! Morgan/Reid. If this is not your thing, please turn away now!


A/N Slash, Reid & Morgan! M/M. Please avoid if this is not your thing. This story is my first attempt at a truly M story. My others have been much tamer, and I must admit, I'm a little nervous.

Admitting the truth

Reid had been avoiding him all day, and Morgan had no idea why. The team had gone out the previous night and he thought everyone had a good time. Reid seemed to be enjoying himself, too, laughing and joking with the girls, and Garcia had even convinced Reid to dance...once. Morgan had to admit, even though the kid had zero rhythm, he still could see a certain smoothness in his movements. His body swayed with Garcia's, and Morgan found himself getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he made his way to the bar and had a few shots before getting another beer and heading back to the team.

Apparently, the shots and beers did the job, because the next thing he knew, he was out on the dance floor grinding with two different hotties. His memory is fuzzy, at best, and barely remembers Garcia dropping him off at home. With Reid not talking to him, he assumes he must have said something to make the genius upset.

So, Morgan spent most of the day trying to talk to his best friend, to no avail. Whenever he got near him, Reid would look away, avoiding eye contact, and walk away. So, by quitting time, Morgan was nearly shaking with frustration. When he returned from Hotch's office after dropping off his reports, he realized that Reid had snuck out, and he was pissed! The kid knew he had been trying to talk to him, and left before he could.

Morgan gathered his things and headed for the door, taking his time. If Reid wanted to avoid him at work, fine, but he was going to talk to him, even if he had to follow him home! As a peace offering, he stopped off and picked up pizza and beer, before heading to Reid's.

He knocked on the door and nervously shifted his weight back and forth, holding the pizza on one hand and the beer in the other. He heard Reid's footsteps and there was a pause before he opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Morgan?" Reid asked, a hint of coldness on his voice.

"I brought pizza and beer, Pretty Boy. I thought we'd have a movie night." He said, then hurriedly added, "after we talk."

"Look Morgan, I'm really not in the mood for a movie night. I'm tired. Maybe another time." He said, blocking the doorway, clearly showing Morgan he wasn't letting him in. But Morgan wasn't about to take no for an answer, so he pushed past Reid, taking the beer and pizza straight into the kitchen. He put the beer in the fridge and sat the pizza on the table, and turned around to grab some plates, when he realized Reid was still standing in the open doorway, glaring at him.

Morgan just smiled and retrieved a beer from the fridge, before opening the pizza box to help himself. "Pizza's getting cold, man." He said, leaving the kitchen and plopping down on the couch with his plate full of pizza.

Reid closed the door hard, trying to show his frustration, and followed Morgan's path into the kitchen to grab a beer. Once he had some pizza on his plate, he joined Morgan in the living room, sitting in a chair opposite the couch.

Morgan had already turned on the tv and was flipping through the channels when Reid sat down. "You won't be able to see the tv from there, man." Morgan said, his mouth full of pizza.

"Would you please refrain from speaking with your mouth full." The young man huffed. "And, I'm completely fine where I am."

"Dammit, Reid, what the hell is your problem?" He yelled, slamming his almost empty plate on the coffee table. "You have been avoiding me all day, and I have no idea why, and I come over to hang out and see what I did wrong and you are acting like an asshole!"

"I'm acting like an asshole?" Reid growled. "I guess I learned from the best, huh?"

"What...Reid, I have no idea what you are talking about. If I did something to offend you last night, I apologize, man. I was really drunk, and don't remember anything."

Suddenly, Reid's anger faded, and his shoulders slumped. He dropped his chin to his chest, keeping his eyes on the floor, but Morgan had seen a shimmer of wetness before his gaze dropped. An angry Reid was better than a sad Reid, and Morgan wondered what he could have done to cause his Pretty Boy pain.

Morgan leaned forward on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees and tried to get Reid's attention, to no avail. "Look man, I'm sorry of I did or said something to upset you. Please tell me what it was and how I can make it up to you."

Reid was silent, but Morgan saw a tear drop onto the carpet, and that ripped something open inside of him. He slid off the couch onto the floor and walked on his knees until he was around the coffee table and in front of Reid. He saw The genius flinch when he realized Morgan was that close, but the older agent wasn't deterred.

He reached down and grabbed the Reid's chin gently, and made him lift his face to meet his gaze. What he saw nearly stopped his heart. Reid's eyes were shining with tears, and the sadness in his depths were gut wrenching. Morgan felt like his heart was being squeezed by a vice and he was having a hard time breathing. What could he have done or said that hurt Reid this much?

Reid tried to more his face away, but Morgan held his chin and wouldn't allow him to look away. "Oh Reid. Spencer...what did I do? Please, tell me. I will do anything to make it up to you."

The young genius opened his mouth to speak, but mouthing came out. His lips began to quiver and he closed them quickly, to stop them. Morgan's gaze flickered from Reid's eyes to his mouth. His lips continued to quiver, and Spencer's tongue flicked out to wet those lips, and Morgan felt heat suddenly pool between his legs. Before he realized what he was doing, he leaned over and gently kissed those lips.

Reid stilled, as Morgan continued to placed quick, gentle kisses on those soft, wet lips. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled back slightly, and looked eyes with Reid again. What he saw this time was confusion, and arousal. He went to lean in again but Spencer leaned back slightly, not allowing the contact this time.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid asked, his voice cracking.

"I...I...I don't know," he answered, truthfully. He didn't know why he was kissing Spencer, but he did know he wanted to do it again. But before he could say that, Reid cut in.

"I trusted you," he said quietly. "How can you play with my feelings like that? I thought you were my friend." He tried again to turn his head, but those words made Morgan's grip on his chin hold even tighter. He needed to understand what Reid was saying.

"Spencer, I am your friend, your best friend, I thought. Why are you suddenly questioning that? Please tell me what I said. Please. I just want to make this better."

"You..." He paused, his voice trembling. "Y-you told me I was beautiful, and you thought..."

He looked away again, and instead of his chin, Morgan put his hands on either side of the geniuses face. "I thought what?" He encouraged him to finish.

"You said you thought you werefallinginlovewithme." He said in a rush. "Then you..." He paused and took a shaky breath, trying to contain a sob, but failing.

"Oh Pretty Boy, don't cry." He said softly, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "I guess drunk people can't lie, huh? Must be why they call it liquid courage." He said, attempting to lighten the mood, and trying to let the young genius know how he felt.

"Then why did you go out and practically have sex on the dance floor with those two women right after that?"

"Shit, spencer, I'm so sorry. I am such an asshole. I don't know why, but I can probably guess. I probably realized what I told you, and got scared. Like I said, I was drunk. But, I can tell you that what I said was true." He leaned in to place a kiss on Reid's forehead before continuing. "You are beautiful. Inside and out. And I have been having feelings for you, deeper than friendship for a while now, but I was too confused, and too scared, and too much of a chicken shit to do anything about it. And for that, I am sorry."

Reid looked up, hopeful. "Y-you have feelings for me?"

"Oh Pretty Boy, I'm so sorry I took so long to tell you. Yes, yes, I do have feeling for you. And I'm sorry u was so scared to tell you. I just didn't think you could ever feel the same about me."

"Are you kidding? Some profiler you are. I have been in love with you for years, but you have never given any indication that you could possible have feelings like that for men."

"I...I don't. At least I never have before. It's just you, Pretty Boy. I only have those feelings for y-"

His words here cut off by Reid's mouth attacking his. This kiss was not gentle, but demanding, and Morgan slid one of his hands from Reid's face into his hair. The other hand let go of his face and snaked around his back, pulling Reid out to the edge of the chair. Morgan was on his knees, in between the younger agents legs and they both moaned when their bodies came together.

Their lips never left each other, tongues mapping out the others mouths, and hands were roaming. Spencer's hands were wandering over Morgan's chest, and he slid them lower, needing to feel his skin. When Morgan felt those long fingers slid under his shirt, he gasped, breaking the contact with Reid's lips.

"Oh God, Spencer." He moaned, leaning back slightly, so his shirt could be lifted over his head. It landed somewhere behind the couch, and Reid's hands were back on Morgan's stomach before it touched the ground. The long fingers grazed over Morgan's abs, and continued upward, making circles around, but never touching his nipples. All the while, Spencer's mouth was in continual motion, kissing the darker agents lips, then cheek, and down the neck, nipping and sucking alternately.

Morgan was so aroused, he lost all brain function. Who knew the shy genius was capable of this? Just when he thought he couldn't get any more aroused, Spencer bit down on his neck, while finger nails raked over Morgan's nipples. His head leaned back and he let out a primal scream, while his body shook with orgasm.

When Morgan became aware again, he realized that he was still on his knees, and his Pretty Boy, who had just given him the best orgasm he'd ever had without being touched, was gently running his fingers over Morgan's shoulders, while continuing to kiss his way around his neck.

"Holy hell, spencer, I haven't cum like that in years. And you didn't even touch me."

"Hmmmm," was the only reply he got, as the genius continued to place kisses up and down his neck and down his chest.

Without warning, the younger agent sucked a nipple into his mouth, and Morgan arched his back and gasped. "Fuck!"

"Not yet," came the muffled reply, as the kissing continued.

Morgan grabbed Reid's face and brought him in for a real kiss, pushing his tongue in Spencer's mouth. The kiss was messy and beautiful, and Morgan felt himself getting hard again.

"Damn, Pretty Boy, I've never been able to recover this quickly before, but you've got me so hot."

Hearing those words come out of Derek's mouth had spencer moaning, and he pushed his hips forward, trying to get some friction for his throbbing member. Morgan began to slowly unbutton Reid's shirt, stopping after ever button to place wet kisses on his chest. When he reached the bottom, he pulled the shirt apart, pushing it off Spencer's shoulders. He continued to lay kisses on the younger's stomach, stopping to stick his tongue in Spencer's belly button. Reid let out a high pitched squeal and grabbed Morgan roughly, bringing him in for another kiss.

As the two agents battled each others tongues and teeth, their hands moved lower and began simultaneously undoing each others pants. Both sets of hands were shaking, but Derek had a little more experience, and was the first to get the button undone, and zipper slid down. He reached inside and pulled out Reid's cock, making the younger man groan, and momentarily pause his movement.

"Oh God, Derek. Please." Morgan gripped and squeezed, causing him to buck his hips forward. "Yes, yes, want, need, oh God."

Derek chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. "What wrong, Pretty Boy? Can't form a sentence?" It warmed him to think he reduced the beautiful, amazing genius to one syllable words.

Derek's amusement spurred Spencer into action again, and he managed to get Morgan's pants and zipper undone. He reached into the older mans already sticky pants and pulled out his cock, hard again after his previous orgasm, causing him to moan. "Oh baby, I want you so much. I have never recovered this quickly before. What are you doing to me, pretty boy?"

"Hmmm, Derek, want you. So bad...but I...I can't wait, oh." The words were coming out of the geniuses mouth broken, as he continued to buck his hips in time with Derek's hand sliding up and down his shaft. Morgan leaned closer, taking both men's cock in his one hand. Reid covered Morgan's hand with his, and together, they began jerking each other off.

Their hands moved faster and Spencer leaned in and captured Derek's mouth in another passionate kiss. Their tongues thrust in and out, keeping rhythm with their hands, and suddenly, they both stilled and groaned into each others mouths as think strands of cum shot up, covering their stomachs and hands.

The kisses became less urgent, and more gentle, as the two men came down from their highs. Morgan was the first to speak. "Wow, pretty boy. That was amazing. You are amazing. God, I...I love you so much."

Spencer stopped kissing Derek and looked into his eyes, questioning, "Really?"

"How can you doubt anything after that?" He asked surprised.

"I just...why, how can you love me? What about all those girls?"

Derek leaned in and kissed Spencer gently again, then pulled back. "Oh baby, they were just a distraction. I was just too scared to say anything. I didn't know how you would react, or if you'd feel the same way. But I'm done being scared. I want to take you into my bedroom now, and keep you there for the next, oh, 12 hours. And I intend to show you why and exactly how much I love you. What do you say, pretty boy?"

"Oh Derek, I love you too, and I would love to spend the next 12 hours in bed with you, but"

Derek's face fell. "But what?"

Spencer grinned and kissed Derek hard. "We both need a shower first." He paused. "Want to save some water?"


End file.
